Just call me OujiSama, SexEd Instructor
by Vegetaswriter
Summary: Vegeta and a member of the Son family, with mentions of Vegeta and Goku. The title speaks for itself. This isn't a V/G pairing but it is Yaoi :D
1. Chapter 1

**Just call me Ouji-Sama, Sex-Ed Instructor. **

Cool hands swept over his upper body, spreading out to feel the contours of his chest; trembling under the explorative touch of the naive virgin. A brush over the perk nipple made him sigh; pleased with the gasped he heard. He leaned up, his powerful arms holding his weight as he looked down into the innocent one's eyes, the young one was unsure of himself; questioning eyes implored the elder for answers. Vegeta eased his head back lightly reaching out to stroke his student's smooth face; gently coaxing the virgin to carry on, a sign that what he had done was indeed pleasurable.

He eased back allowing the pillows to cradle his head, and closed his eyes; concentrating on the shy touches, feeling how smooth the skin was on those digits; a far cry from the dexterous and rough hands that once graced his skin. How he missed those skilled hands. The set that glided over his skin were no less pleasurable in a far different sense; these hands excited him, these inexperienced hands trembled above his rock hard muscles, they ignited a fire in him; these hands never touched another like this, he was the first to take this little lamb and transform him into a man. The first to taint the boy's innocents; Vegeta smirked, he was no more of a boy then he a Sayian man, his inexperience was the only thing that kept him a child to his eyes. Vegeta was far more than willing to be the boy's first, it has been quite a long time since he felt the powerful thrust's of a Sayian male; a demi will have to do.

A ghostly brush over his tight strained erection made him hiss through his teeth; he looked back down to the boy. In those large innocent eyes he felt a pang in his heart; so much like his sire's. Those doe like eyes begging for permission to explore, touch and taste; Vegeta smiled warmly and spread his legs giving all the permission the boy asked for. He watched the smile never dissipating; the boy moved forward lightly touching his shaft with tentative hands, learning the girth and width, the heat of his flesh, and scent of his desire. The strokes were slow, uneven, and unsteady; portraying exactly what he knew, inexperience. He waited, his patience seemed unending; many a time he just demanded what he wanted, unwilling to wait. He will keep his composure, after-all this was the boy's first time; he would not scare the boy.

Vegeta let out a light groan causing the boy to snap his head and with in fascinated eyes he watched the elder repeating the same action; the reaction was no different, gaining the extra boost of confidence he stroked more firmly. Vegeta squirmed under the firm uneven strokes; he needed a pace, a rhythm. He snaked his hand on top of the boy's and pumped, looking into those innocent eyes once again reassuring the boy with a smile, showing him, teaching him. "Place your thumb on the tip." Vegeta whispered and covered the boy's thumb showing him a new technique; shallow pumps, and the thumb sliding over his slick tip made him pant. Little groans left his throat and he didn't bother to quell them, no the boy needed to know exactly how much he was enjoying this, he pulled his hand away to take a hold of the unused hand of the boy; he laid that innocent delicate hand on his chest, showing the boy exactly where he wanted to be touched.

Vegeta arched when the boy placed pressure on the slit with his thumb and throaty moan escaped him; a move that his sire would do, oh so much like his sire. The little fact that this was his ex-lovers child did not deter him away, no; it just brought him closer to the idea. When the boy came looking to learn about the pleasures of flesh, he thought it would be just a simple conversation on the fact; he grinned when he found the true reason. It seemed the boy knew what kind of 'sparing' he and his sire were up to on a weekly basis, and he wanted that kind of 'action'. Who was he to say no? It been a long time since he felt being taken, he wanted to feel that alive again.

Vegeta grasped the boy's pumping hand and yanked it away, panting harshly, nearing his completion. "Not like this." He gasped. "I want us to cum together boy." He smirked at the dumbfounded yet eager expression on the boy's face; just like his sire had on his first try. Vegeta hiked his hips upwards, spreading his legs further, cupping his groin to pull upwards making sure the area below was more than visible. "Get the lube boy."

Vegeta nearly chuckled as the boy nodded dumbly, near to drooling at the sight given to him. He watched as the boy frantically moved around searching for the tube, he took in a deep breath and relaxed. "Boy, calm down. There is no rush. I'm not leaving anytime soon." Vegeta flashed a toothy grin at the blushing boy. Vegeta let out an auditable 'offf' when the body jumped forward on the bed, earning a frown.

"Sorry…" The boy hung his head, his excitement getting the better of him.

Vegeta gave a curt nod; he was never one for speaking during intimate moments. He was more for 'getting the job done'. "You remember what you need to do with that?"

"Yes Vegeta-Sama."

"Good." Vegeta leaned back against the pillow once again, relaxing his internal muscles. He almost jumped when the cold slippery liquid ran down the crack of his bottom. A hiss expelled when lubed cold digits touched his opening, gently coaxing the tight ring to relax under the light brushes of that finger. Vegeta gritted his teeth together as that digit moved in and out around the ring only, never fully penetrating; the boy must be awed and excited to feel the ring loosen and tighten around the tip of his index. Slowly that finger eased in bits at a time.

"Kami Vegeta-Sama, it's so tight. How am I going to fit my…you know… in there?" The curious youthful voice questioned.

Vegeta chuckled through hisses; the boy was even too shy to say cock, give him some time and he'll have that boy whipped right into shape. "Yeah, that's why you have to stretch me first. Once…" A hard hiss. "Once you have three fingers in me at ease, then you put you're cock in." Vegeta cracked open an eye to watch the boy blush deepen to a scarlet red, the irony wasn't lost to him. Here this boy sat finger deep in another man, blushing furiously from hearing the word cock; such an innocent boy. Vegeta dilated his hips trying to make the finger touch a spot in him, angling his hips to that perfect little bundle, when he felt a shot of pleasure run throughout his body he knew he found it. "Stay… Stay right there; keep your finger right there." Vegeta gasped for air, calming his body down. He leaned back up to look in the boys eyes. "You feel that bump?"

"Yes Vegeta-Sama."

Vegeta smiled. "That is called a prostate, and it feels oh soooo good when you stroke it." Vegeta let out a sighing hiss when the boy felt the bump once again. "It will make the penetration easier if you aim for that spot, less time to wait for the real fun, you understand?" The boy nodded soaking all the information in.

The boy used that information quite well, stroking that spot over and over, testing the pressure and light touches to see how Vegeta reacted more to; what he showed more favor to. He watched as the most proud, hard-assed man he knew writhe under him, moaning and groaning, it was unreal, it was the most erotic thing he ever witnessed. No wonder his father kept running off to this man whenever he could.

Vegeta arched once again feeling his balls tighten under his hand, feeling the tip of his cock spread its sticky liquid over his arm. He felt the coil tighten in his belly, he didn't want to cum like this. He knew he told the boy to get three fingers in him easily before the main course, but it couldn't wait. "N..Now, put your cock in now." Vegeta trembled violently when the fingers removed themselves, his entrance weeping out the lube like mock tears, crying out its lost.

Vegeta could feel the boy tremble in fear or excitement above him, he didn't know which one; it didn't manner. He could feel the boy poke around down there, searching for the small opening, like the virgin he was. "Hold your cock boy, and place it in my ass." His unending patience finally found its bottom. With a huff he felt the thick phallus push forward then stop suddenly. He frowned as he leaned up to investigate the problem. "What's wrong?" Did the boy have a change of heart?

"I'm going to hurt you Vegeta-Sama, your just too tight."

Vegeta chuckled swiping a hand down the boy's face. "Of course it's going to hurt at first." Vegeta gave that warming smile which seemed to work in calming down the boy. "Rest assured once you hit my prostate it will be short then amazing. So put it in boy, thrust in quickly, it will be much easier for your partner if you do it that way."

He nodded listening to the elders words. Taking a strong hold of his base he slid it up and down the man's ass, finding the wrinkled orifice he was searching for. He watched as it twitched with excitement, watch the lube catch the lights of his room, he took a deep breath never taking his eyes away; he gasped as he watch his cock get engulfed in that searing heat, felt the shudders race through him as he penetrate the Prince of all Sayians. A man who watched him grow from a boy to a man, a man he feared and respected, a man that was over twice his age, a man whose body was indescribable; it couldn't have been any better. Who else better to take away his innocents, and make him a man then the Prince?

Vegeta shuddered as he listened to the boy above him moan, whimpered, cried, and roared above him; the out cry of virginity ripped away, he couldn't be more pleased. It was a damn good distraction from the awful burning of the stretch. God that boy was sure packing, Vegeta would expect no less.

The first thrusts were a far cry from pleasurable, they hurt plain and simple; it was sporadic, undulating, and grinding, it added to the burning that engulfed Vegeta's core, he wouldn't allow the boy to continue them. "Sss… stop." He gathered his breath and wits about him, relaxing around the boy's thick manhood. "You got to build a rhythm, count in your mind one for in, two for out. I'll tap you on the shoulder to go faster."

"Sorry Vegeta-Sama." The boy knew there were no need for apologies, Vegeta knew and understood this was his first and agreed to help him along with his experience; holding his hand through this wonderful experience. He pulled out, counting in his head as Vegeta instructed, he couldn't believe how good it felt to be in the elder, the heat was scorching him, the slickness giving him erotic friction, and the tightness holding him so hard and dear. He whimpered like a blubbering baby for mother's milk, but no matter how much he tried he couldn't stop.

Vegeta moved his hips keeping the boy in the rhythm he wanted feeling the slid of the cock against his most private intimate parts inside his body fuelled his desire. He reached out and took a strong hold of the boy's wide shoulders arching inwards to make the blunt steel of the boy's cock to strike his prostate. He grappled to cling on as the sensation racked his smaller frame, he moan loudly looking deep into those eyes; just like his sire's. Vegeta quickly tapped on the arm signaling it was time to speed up the pace.

His arms were becoming sore from holding his weight above Vegeta, his hips were beginning to cramp, unaccustomed to the continuous movements; it all past on by the light tapping from the Prince, his body moved with revived vigor, building up speed was lost to him; he went from 1,2 system to a 9,10 within seconds.

Vegeta clung on for the hard ride, the forceful pounds making his whole body jump; for the first time ever he yelped, the sound was foreign to him, no-one has ever made him make such a noise. He locked eyes on the boy seeing him near feral, his teeth bared, eyes silted, growling like an animal, thrusting with all his might; he never been more turned on. The only thing he could have done was wrap his legs and arms around the boy and hold on for dear life as he was taken so violently; he would have it no other way.

His thrusts gained more power behind them, thrusting like it was his first and late time ever to experience such bliss. Sweat dropped down on the chest of his partner, his growl deepened as he was mesmerized by the trial the droplets embarked on the scarred skin below. His cock throbbed, he was caught in something he didn't know and yet knew his whole life; masturbation never felt this good. The only warning he got was the snapping inside the pit of his belly, his balls drawled up and he swore they would suck up in his stomach and be lost forever. "Immmm... I'm gonna cum."

Vegeta snapped his hand away taking a firm hold of his aching cock, stroking furiously to get at the pinnacle with the boy. He concentrated on the cock striking his prostate, the boy's balls smacking against his ass, and his working hand. "Oh fuck. Nnnggg!" Vegeta arched spilling his thick creamy substance over his hand and abs.

The boy tossed his head back as he slammed through the impossibly tight throbbing inside's of the Prince, he grunted lipping Vegeta's name over and over. A thick wave of euphoria lock him in place, stealing him of all though, ripping him away from the very world he was in tossing him in a blank white-filled space of erotic tingling, floating aimlessly in the sensations. "Ohhhhhh kami."

Two bodies collided in a boneless heap, gasping, sweating, and cursing of one's fulfillment. Vegeta sighed idly stroking the now man's back feeling the perspiration of his hard earn manhood dissipate above the cooling skin. He smiled widely pleased at his accomplishment. He grunted as the younger male removed his weight from him looking down with imploring eyes; Vegeta raised a brow, what did he expect? They didn't come together out of love, did the boy expect little words of love and devotion. It would be quite hard for him to give these words, since he did have a wife; not very devoted. Vegeta sighed and removed himself from the disheveled bed, giving the young man a smirk; using his uncanny wit to remove the tension from the air. "Well that's the end of our class." He chuckled at the amused grunt he received.

"Mr. Ouji-Sama, what was my above all mark?" The young man chimed in.

"Well Mr. Goten Son." Vegeta took a hold of his chin in deep thought. 'I am sorry to inform you, you did not pass this class."

"What! But you came, and so did I!" Goten shouted in shocked.

Vegeta turned and gave Goten a sideway glance. "You forgot one main thing about a Sayian male, which I'm afraid, made your over all mark suffer considerably." Vegeta chuckled at the chastise look on Goten's face. "Another thing." Vegeta watched as Goten was readying himself for another attack on his performance. "There will be a retest next week if you choose to do."

Goten perked up a devious smile on his face. "Oh, I'll take that retest sir, and I promise you I'll rock that test's world." Goten winked.

Vegeta walked into the bathroom to clean up his mess, barking with laughter at the boy's attempt of innuendo; it was cute.

**Don't read many pairings of these two, especially where Vegeta is uke, so I thought to give it a try, figured why not. Also this is a test to see how much reaction I get from this one-shot, if it is well perceived then I will write a chapter fic of the two. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lights? Dimmed. Check.

Music? Sensual jazz. Check.

Condoms….. Double check.

Lube? Hell yeah.

Goten sauntered through the room with an air of confidence, achieved from the experiences gained within the year; Boys and gals of all creeds expanded his knowledge in the pleasures of the flesh, and oh how he enjoyed it. However, they were only mere morsels, appetizers if you will, a miniscule hors d'oeuvre, now it was time for the main course.

Goten leans against the window frame, watching the skyline with enrapt inattentiveness, his mind elsewhere while his eye fixated. He daydreams, memories of a time not too long ago, where skin meets creating erotic whispers, touches heated and hungry, of eyes dark and unrestricted. He licks his parch lips, his throat tightens.

A shift in the air was all it took for Goten to know he was no longer alone. The breeze cause a draft, the musky scent of a powerful potent male makes Goten's confidence waver momentarily. Goten turns his head, his eyes roaming over the flesh he knew so well, tight fit muscles, powerful thighs, trim waist embracing the gifted nether regions of the impressive male. Goten smirked, turning himself to face the other, bringing one hand forward to cup that handsome face, his thumb brushed the high cheekbones, watch intently as dark lashes lowered, those lips move in to lightly kiss his palm.

It was unrealistic, unfeasible to believe such tenderness between them, the full blooded savage Saiyan and half-breed sharing a moment of warmth. The lips pressed to his palm loosen; a wicked grin blossomed, showing a hint of the sharp canine hidden behind those sinful lips. The Prince swiftly licked his lips, and cast a look around the room, his brow raising once he notice the objects by the bed, "Expecting someone else boy?"

Goten gave no response to Vegeta's question, nor had he retort to the word boy. He gave no inclinations that he heard the Prince speak. He just smiled at the prince, moving in closer, pressing their bodies together, running a hand through the windswept hair, fisting the back, feeling the strain of the roots. Goten moved in more, melding himself against Vegeta, his mouth demanding and starved; engulfing Vegeta, and the Prince welcomed it, took pleasure in the dominating force Goten displayed, his thighs parted, one easily wrapping around the large hip, losing himself in Goten's hunger, feeling the hot burning flames of the youth singe his body.

The youth's lips suckled and licked every corner of Vegeta's mouth, his hands roaming the hard plains, sliding down the slope of Vegeta's arched spine, to cup and grope the Prince's firm ass, pinching and pulling, making the Prince grind his crotch against Goten's thigh with each pull on his backside. Vegeta groaned deep in his throat, breaking the intense lip lock with a sharp intake of air, tilting his head back a light pant for air ended with a elongated groan; lips attacked his neck in earnest, suckling and nipping. Vegeta fisted two hands of hair on the youth's head, pushing his clothed harden cock against the clothed thigh, pushing and rubbing.

One more step forward, Goten released the dazed and battered Prince with a push, sending the Prince sprawling on white sheets, Vegeta smiled lazily up at the youth, his eyes heavy and lustful. "Hmmm, you missed me boy?"

A throaty chuckle was his only reply, Goten all but ripped the clothes from his back, his attention on the Prince never wavering, he could see Vegeta's surprise at his behavior and if the Prince looked carefully enough he would see he wasn't the only one surprised here. Vegeta not one for being showed up, grinned as he kicked off his boots and nearly tore his shirt off. He flipped on his stomach giving Goten a very nice view of his firm ass, sliding his hands over the contours; he wondered how long it will take before the young man couldn't stand there and watch his little peep show.

Vegeta moved his hips, rolling them into the mattress, pushing his erection against the sheets, his thumbs hooked into the hem of his spandex pants, ever so slowly the Prince pulled the hem down, and millimeter by millimeter he exposed his backside to the younger male. Pushing his butt out, lifting himself on his knees, he gave the youth a sight to behold, only stopping when his butt was fully exposed. His hands returned to their groping, pulling his cheeks apart, allowing his index finger to trail up and down, only pausing to gently push against his hole, making himself shiver.

Goten licked his dried lips, sweat beaded his brow; god what a beautiful fucking hot sight. He moved his hand down to squeeze his aching throbbing cock, relieving some of the built up pressure. Didn't Vegeta know how unbelievably sexy he could be? Goten moved in on his erotic prey, taking a hold of the Prince's pants and removed them completely in one swoop, pausing to groan at the cloth that remained; a black sexy styled jock strap. He nearly growled, lowering his head to bite at the exposed cheeks, slipping his fingers under the delicate straps outlining the Prince's pretty ass, pulling away briefly only to slap those pretty cheeks. Kami above, he missed this man, this Saiyan, this man whom haunted his wet dreams nightly after their only time they had together; he wanted more of him, no, needed more of the Prince's tight body, needed to feel those muscles working under him, and nothing was going to stop him from enjoying every second of this.

"Put your hands above your head, Vegeta, and don't fucking move." Goten empathized this by lifting the Prince's hips and gave a sharp bite on his perineum.

Vegeta tossed his head, hissing through his teeth at the unexpected pain, glaring at the young man smiling wickedly behind him. And yet he listened to the instructions. His breath quickened as Goten's hands traveled up and down his back, feeling up his flanks and skimming down to his thighs. Together they migrated to Vegeta's center, with his index and thumb Goten held Vegeta open, revealing Vegeta's twitchy hole. Goten leaned in, dripping spit on it, making the Prince cringe and growl. "Disgusting boy, use the lube."

Goten growled back in return, "Hush." and nipped at the flesh before him. Goten took an object unseen by the Prince, and placed it at the little tight pink asshole; with a smirk he pushed it in, and watched intently as the hole expanded around the rubber like object, one after another he pushed them in, feeling the Prince shake and gasp under his hands, Goten whispered to the Prince with an excited tone, "That's it baby, you feel that? There are six on em' in you."

"Don't you fucking call me baby!" Vegeta gritted through clenched teeth. "I'm the Prince…" Vegeta's words trailed into a kneading deep moan when said objects were twisted and tugged.

Goten moved up closer on the bed, his teeth wearing his bottom lip, he couldn't stop watching the Prince squirm on the crisp white sheets, his skin shinning with a sheen of sweat, his muscles strained from trying not to move his arms, his hips rocking and moving making the beads inside shift, hauling out breathy moans from the powerful, downright fucking erotic Prince.

Goten all but fisted his cock, stroking it slowly. Vegeta turned his head, eyes locking on a lovely set of cock and balls, thick and heavy, the scent potent and heady. He growled low in his chest, shifting his body on its side, so he could taste that glistening cock. With a hunger unable to describe the Prince attacked Goten's cock in intensity, his own throbbing against the soft wet material of his jock. Goten fisted Vegeta's hair, making the Prince take his whole dick, the Prince's nose rubbing hard against his pelvic bone, Kami, this is what Goten needed, this raw passion, this sickening lust dragging him down into depravity; he knows this, knows what it is like for one to need the Prince. He seen his father, knew what was going to take him over if he did this again, he knew the Prince was a drug. Goten looked down watching his cock slip out of those sinful lips, only to be sucked in them once again, the Prince's eyes locked onto his own, and he knew he was forever damned to this need.

He pulled the string, the Prince's hips moving with it; Goten chuckled, using his flexibility, he wrapped his leg around Vegeta's waist, and pressed his foot on Vegeta's hip, keeping him pinned to the mattress as he tugged the string again.

Vegeta shouted feeling the first the ball pop out of him, his body shivered as he felt the pressure of the next ball push against his hole, Vegeta squirmed on his side, his hands bracing himself on Goten's hips, he raised one leg in the air, hoping to ease the exit. It done nothing of the sort, the next ball came out with an agonizing slow exit. Goten moved, sliding against Vegeta's front positioning them just right for a sideways sixty-nine. He pushed Vegeta's further apart, feeling the Prince moved making himself comfortable, his mouth sucking Goten's balls. Goten shivered, his eyes on the prize, taking a hold of the string once again, he watched up close and personal as the ball slipped itself free from the tight hole. His mouth watered, couldn't wait to shove his throbbing cock up there. With a flick of a wrist the last ball fell with a choking moan from the Prince, Goten spread the Prince wider, moving in on the little abused hole, his finger tracing the small wrinkles, and lightly pushing against it, making the Prince's hips jerk. Goten spat on the wrinkled orifice, making the Prince shudder in disgust once again, and dive right on in.

Vegeta's back straightened, and arched, his hand reached out for the youth's head, moaning his approval, immediately forgetting about his repulsion. He fisted the sheets, mouthing against them, moaning into it, his hips couldn't stop their movements; the young man was driving him crazy, it wasn't very often he was serviced in this manner, but when he was, gods, he felt soo good. He bitten down on the sheets almost mewling at the sensations, the feel of that tongue pushing into him, wriggling inside, and fingers joined the party and the Prince was nearly gone. He reached down needed to touch his cock, needed to get off.

Goten felt the Prince's hand move down towards his crotch and Goten pulled away from his tasty treat, sitting up, and smacked the Prince's hand. "No, don't touch yourself!"

Vegeta gritted his teeth, "Fuck. I need to… cum, so badly."

Goten smiled gently pushing back the damp strand of hair from Vegeta's forehead, he laid a gentle sweet kiss on the shaky Prince's lips. "Come on, Vegeta-Sama, I thought you were stronger than that."

It was only a simple statement, but one that hit home for the Prince. Vegeta locked determined eyes on the youth; a challenge, see if you can handle this type of orgasm. Goten smirked and leaned back down and returned with between the prince's legs. Goten resumed his task doubling his effort, his fingers worked with great precision and speed, stroking the Prince's prostate, his tongue slipping around the hole, down the perineum, up back to the hole, twisting and twirling, while the Prince was practically breakdancing on the bed. Each huff and puff out of the Prince made Goten work all the harder, he felt the Prince wrap his thighs around his head and rode his face; Goten fingers pressing harder on Vegeta's prostate with every push in.

Vegeta had no control over what he was doing, his body no longer belonging to him, but to the hot blooded passion taking over him. A fire raced up and down his spine, his eyes unfocused and confused as to what he was seeing, his chest pounded and his waist hooked and humped. His hands stroked his chest and abs, his back and ass, fingers brushing against Goten's busy hands, it was too much, this was too much for him, he felt as if he was leaving his body. He nearly screamed, begging for release, needing to fucking cum.

Goten moved his head away, shoving one extra finger inside the heated ass, felt it squeeze him. His fingers swirled, circular motions sticking that swollen prostate. He sped up his movements beyond a normal human, saw the Prince's sight fade, seen his body jerk and contort to the pleasure, he could see it, just one last thing to make the Prince lose it, something he never thought of before the first time they were together. Goten slipped his free hand under the Prince, holding him by the small of his back and made him arch, his fingertips span over the skin, until he felt that little scar patch and saw the Prince's body snapped into attention. He pushed against the scar as his fingers pushed against Vegeta's prostate, the noise the Prince made was inhuman, he done it again, hearing a animalistic snarl come from the Prince. Goten chuckled, and presumed in unwavering determination.

Vegeta cried against the attack, his body shaking hard, his abdomen clenching and his blood pounded in his ears, his body arching in and away from the utmost bliss he ever experienced, it bordered on painful, it was sinful, it was fucking perfect. He felt teeth at his chest scraping and nipping a sensitized nipple, it was all he needed; he was done. Vegeta's world came apart at the seams, tearing away and tossed into warmth and bliss. His cock throbbed painfully three times, pushing against the jock, creaming himself, soaking the damp material, and what felt like forever, he breathed.

Vegeta opened his eyes, feeling dopey, with a smirk he looked up to Goten, who already situated himself between the Prince's thighs. Vegeta chuckled, "Well didn't take you long to get to it."

Goten snickered, "What can I say." He pushed his rock hard cock against Vegeta's hole "I really want to fuck you." Goten pressed his lips against Vegeta's ear, grinding himself downward, his hands grasping Vegeta's hips. He breathed in Vegeta's ear whispering, "Professor. Vegeta-Sama."

Vegeta shuddered, his arms wrapping tightly around Goten's shoulders, his tights gripping Goten's sides, Vegeta's lips found Goten's ear, nibbling on it he replied, "Then fuck me boy."

Goten took his lubed lathered cock in hand, aiming and striking. With one long hard push he sheathed his cock fully inside the spasming asshole, feeling it tighten and sucking more of him in, he growled, nuzzling Vegeta's neck he push in more, his pelvis grinding into Vegeta's ass, trying to get in deeper. He held himself still, not for the Prince to adjust, he needed to pause and just feel. Vegeta's hands scampered up and down Goten's back, crawling and snarling at the cock imbedded deep inside him, pulsating and stretching him more. Vegeta squirmed, his hand moving up to take a hold of Goten's hair, pulling his head from his neck and growled at the youth, "If you're going to fuck me, then fuck me!"

Goten snapped his teeth, and complied, out of anger of course, pulling all the way out to slam right back in, just to spite the Prince; he wanted to be fucked, he will be.

Vegeta gasped with each slam in unable to fully catch his breath, Goten was punishing his impatience, though the Prince didn't complain. He hadn't been fucked like this since he was just on the cusp of manhood and Raditz decided to show him the ropes. This is the kind of fucking he wanted, and the boy had a big enough cock to make it hurt, to make his eyes water with each stab of that thick dick. Vegeta clawed at Goten's back with blunt nails, pulling the young man closer, deeper, widening his thighs, giving more room for Goten to pound away.

Goten's arm shook, he shut his eyes, he wasn't ready to cum yet, it was too soon. He felt the Prince snag his hair tilting his head, felt the heated breath of the Prince on his face. "Don't…. fight it… ah… don't hide from me." Goten open his eyes, the intensity between them was solid, their breaths mingled, his hips accelerated.

Vegeta arched painfully into Goten, his hands slipping away to drop over his head, his thighs stopped moving, his ankles hooked around one another loosely over Goten's backside. Vegeta became jelly, mush for Goten to do with as he choose, he watched the boy with lazy sultry eyes, he moaned at every thrust, and his breath caught only once out of shock, the way Goten hunched over him, held his waist, the way his bangs swayed and his eyes hidden, Kami, Vegeta swore it was Kakarot above him.

Goten didn't fight, didn't hold back, his eyes glazed and mouth watered, his balls throbbed. He slammed with everything he got, his hips unseen to human eyes due to the sheer speed and ferocity he fucked the Prince. He hugged those willing hips to him as each thrust made his inside jerk, the tale tell signs of orgasm taking its hold on him, a moment of coherence made him slip a hand under the prince and rub vigorously at the tail scar. Everything else became a haze. He felt the heated splash on his abs, and felt his cock pump out his own heated cum inside the Prince, flooding his insides. Then everything went black.

Goten opened his eye slowly, feeling like a wreck. He lightly groaned as he attempted to move, he heard a similar noise beside him; he smiled, knowing the all mighty Prince was in the same shape as him. He turned his head and saw the sprawled out Prince looking at him; he offered a small smile and chuckled. "Well did I pass this time?"

This to his surprise made the Prince chuckle as well with a fond smile, "I suppose you do deserve a passing grade."

Goten raised a brow and quirked his lip, "Just a passing grade?"

Vegeta reached out and grabbed the unused condom, "So, what was the purpose of having these out if you weren't going to use it?"

Goten blushed, and shrugged "Guess I just wanted you to know exactly what we were doing tonight." Nope, Goten was not going to admit that he was just so turned on by Vegeta he forgot all about the cock wrap.


End file.
